Le septième joueur de la génération des miracle
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Et si après l'Inter-High ,Seirin participerai pour les vacances à un tournoi qui a comme concept de mélanger les équipes participantes ? Et si les autres équipes participantes étaient celles des membres de la génération des miracles ? Et si ces membres rencontraient quelqu'un qui sait jouer au ballon aussi bien qu'eux et avec qui ils ont jouaient à Teiko ? personnage inventé.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko soupira.

Après l'Inter-High Lycée où ils avaient perdus contre Aomine, la coach leur annoncer qu'ils participerais à un petit tournoi pendant les vacances.

Assis dans le bus, les joueurs écoutaient le discours improvisé de Riko Aida.

«Ces vacances ont pour but de vous entraîner pour la Winter Cup, nous y affronterons 4, heu , non 5 autres écoles, mais les joueurs seront mélangés, ce qui veut dire que vous jouerez avec des personnes inconnus. Et vous combattrez, à l'inverse, des joueur de Seirin. Cet entraînement dure 1 mois donc vous aurez du temps pour révisez pour vos cours et , comme vous vous serez entraînés pendant 1 mois, je vous laisserais tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée...pas belle la vie ? On va tous...»

-Ano…Sumimasen .

La coach regarda Kuroko ,comme tous les autres élèves de Seirin. C'était rare que Kuroko s'exprime et surtout coupe quelqu'un en plein discours.

-Hum...oui ?

-Quelle sont les autres écoles qui vont jouer avec nous ?

Riko fouilla quelques instants dans ses papiers puis répondit distraitement :

-Alors Kaijô, Shutoku, Tôô, Yôsen et…Ah ! Rakuzan. Heu…Où j'en étais ? Ah ! On va tous loger dans un hôtel, il…

Kuroko n'écouta pas la suite. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul a s'être rendu compte de qui ils allaient affronter. Kaijô … Shutoku…Tôô …Yôsen … Rakuzan…soit Kise…Midorima …Aomine…Murasakibara…et Akashi…

Kuroko soupira une fois encore. Kagami qui était à côté de lui ne s'en rendit pas compte, totalement absorbé par le discours de leur coach. Ou peut-être est-ce juste que Kuroko était une fois de plus invisible. A cette pensée, le passeur soupira de plus belle.

Il ferma les yeux et des images dansèrent devant ses yeux, des rires résonnèrent dans sa tête…Et une mauvais pensée se forma dans son esprit .

_Tu n'étais pas invisible avec eux…_Kuroko le savait, autant qu'il savait pourquoi , en vérité, il n'était pas content que ce soit ces écoles qui participent.

C'est parce qu'au fond de lui, il y avait un Kuroko qui était content de ça. Avec un peu de chance, il allait jouer de nouveau avec Aomine, Akashi ou encore Kise, Murasakibara ou Midorima. Et même si ça n'arrivait pas, il allait les voir…leur parler…

Les images se précisèrent, même si Kuroko les connaissait déjà…C'étaient des souvenirs du temps de Teiko. Au temps où Kuroko n'était pas invisible …

-KUROKO !

...Où ces coéquipiers ne le considérait pas comme un outil mais comme un ami …

-Oh ! KUROKO !

Kuroko émergea lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Kagami le secouait et le bleu pût voir derrière lui, les visages inquiets de Riko et Hyunga…

-C'est bon, Bakagami ! Il est réveillé !

Kagami cessa de secouer Kuroko comme un pommier pour le fouiller du regard .

-Ça va ? tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait peur…-Tu NOUS a fait peur ! reprit Riko en fusillant le rouge du regard qu'elle reporta , l'instant plus tard sur le bleu .

-Tu es sur que ça va ? insistât-elle d'une voix douce qui lui était inhabituelle.

Kuroko qui était encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée hocha la tête sans oser dire quelque chose . Parler n'était pas encore au programme si il ne voulait pas les inquiéter il savait que sa voix, pour l'instant, était tremblant et qu'au milieu de la phrase, sa gorge contracterait un sanglot…

Il devait attendre d'être parfaitement réveillé comme tous les matins .

Sauf qu'on était au environ de 19h…

Il repoussa doucement Kagami qui lui prenait beaucoup d'espace vital pour se redresser sur son siège en s'étirant du mieux qu'il pût. Ceci fait, il regarda sa coach, en levant un sourcil. Il ne voulait vraiment pas prendre le risque de parler. Riko comprit sa questions et sourit en comprenant que le joueur invisible n'avait rien .

-Nous sommes arrivés. Les autres ont emportés les valises dans le hall de l'hôtel, c'est d'ailleurs là que nous comptions aller lorsque cet idiot a dit que tu ne te sentait pas bien…

-Eh ! Il ne se sentait pas bien !

Kuroko se leva et cette fois, dit d'une voix sûre, sans hésitations :

-Allons-y.

Les autres le suivirent ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter Kagami .

* * *

L'équipe de Seirin attendait leur coach dans le hall d'entrée. Cette dernière parlait avec le réceptionniste depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment. Les joueurs avaient eus le temps de monter leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives , principalement au 2ème étage, de s'installer et même pour certains, de prendre un douche ! A présent, ils attendaient pour aller dans le restaurant .Riko arriva, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par « ses » joueurs.

-Nous allons dans un restaurant de cuisine familiale , dans le vieux quartier de la ville …environ à 5min d'ici …

Ils y furent en effet en quelques minutes .

De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir que le restaurant était bondé…

En cherchant minutieusement, ils trouvèrent une longue table où ils tiendraient tous. Malheureusement, elle était occupée par quelqu'un.

Riko fronça les sourcils, sachant que les estomac des joueurs en avaient plus qu'assez d'attendre.

-On peut lui demander de s'installer…Il y a de la place pour lui et pour nous .

Et , courageusement, elle entra dans le restaurant pour s'approcher de l'inconnu.

Après avoir parlé et demandé sa requête, son interlocuteur leva la tête .

Et l'équipe de Seirin, toujours dehors, vit que c'était une fille à ses cheveux noires qui arrivaient jusqu'au épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci répondit à Riko pour se replonger dans son assiette. Qui fit de grands signes au joueurs de rentrer.

Le dernier à rentrer fût Kuroko qui s'approcha de la table, la dernière place étant en face de l'inconnue. Qui leva la tête pour répondre au merci des joueurs, déjà installés.

Son regard croisa celui du bleu. Et ce qu'elle voulait dire mourut sur ces lèvres. Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux choqués.

Seirin s'en rendit compte et regarda silencieusement les 2 jeunes qui semblaient se connaître .

Pour finir, ce fut Kuroko qui brisa le silence :

-Mitsu…ki ?soufflât-il d'une voix incertaine, toujours choqué .

La fille se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à Kuroko. Elle ne s'arrêta que juste devant lui, ne sachant plus quoi faire, un pas les séparant .

Kuroko répéta d'une voix cette fois remplie d'émotions qui contrastait avec celle qu'il utilisait habituellement .

-Mitsuki ? La jeune fille le regarda, elle aussi, émue et hocha la tête…

Et devant un Seirin ébahi, le passeur la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la dénommée Mitsuki. Qui répondit à cette étreinte ,en entourant à son tour Kuroko de ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs instants. Instants où l'équipe se tenant à côté d'eux ne respira pas.

Ils s'écartèrent enfin et s'installèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, sans faire attention à leurs voisins.

-Tu fais quoi, ici ? demanda la Mitsuki d'une voix brisée par l'émotion .

Ce fût la coach qui répondit pour s'intégrer à leur conversation :

-Nous participons à un tournoi de basket amical…En fait c'est plus un entraînement qu'un tournoi…

La fille hocha la tête .

-J'en ai entendu parler. Il va y avoir un mixte entre 4 autres équipes, c'est ça ?

-5 autres équipes, corrigea Kuroko.

Son amie se tourna vers lui .

-5 ?

- Kaijô, Shutoku, Tôô, Yôsen et Rakuzan , confirma le bleu .

Elle fronça les sourcils , et réfléchit .Elle répéta les noms en comptant sur ces doigts. Puis recompta une 2ème fois :

-Kise , Midorima , Aomine , Murasakibara et …Akashi ! termina t-elle presqu'en riant . Avec toi, vous êtes au complet .

Seirin cessa une nouvelle fois de respirer. Puis ce détendit en voyant que leur coéquipier fronçait les sourcils. Il secoua la tête puis dit :

-Nous sommes au complet avec toi.

-Quoi ?! bégaya Kagami.

Ils l'ignorèrent .

-Je ne fais pas partie de la génération des miracles.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

Riko s'impatienta et coupa cours à cette dispute qu'elle jugea niveau maternelle .

-Bon, ok, vous n' êtes pas d'accord sur ce point. Donnez vos arguments parce que sinon vous êtes partis pour continuer jusqu'à demain !

Les 2 concernés se regardèrent honteux.

Mitsuki reprit d'une voix douce :

-Je ne suis pas un membre officiel de la génération des miracles.

Kuroko pencha sa tête vers elle .

-Mais tu en fais partie…insistât-il, conscient qu'elle lui donnerait raison.

-Hum…oui .

Kuroko ricana à voix basse si bien que personne de Seirin ne s'en rendit compte. Hyunga, un peu perdu s'incrusta dans la conversation :

-Heu … c'est quoi les membres officiels ?

Kuroko se tourna vers lui mais en évitant le regard de Kagami .

-Ce sont les membres que tu connais .

-Et … il y a des … membres non-officiels ?

-Un.

Hyunga se tourna vers l'amie de Kuroko.

-Toi ? demandât-il .

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais … pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis une fille répondit-elle d'une voix triste et remplie de regrets. Son regard se perdit dans la salle et arriva sur une horloge.

-Quoi ! Merde ! Je dois partir ! dit-elle précipitamment en se levant.

Riko se leva également.

-Oui … il est tard et je n'apprécierais pas que vous me fassiez honte par fatigue .

Elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer pendant que l'équipe sortit . Ils attendirent dehors, en frissonnant légèrement. Le jour baissait, la température avec.

En rentrant, Seirin digérait aussi bien le repas que les informations qu'ils avaient apprises ; soit le fait le tournoi serait avec la génération des miracles, qui contenait d'ailleurs une 7ème joueuse et que leur passeur pouvait avoir des émotions et les montrer !

Ce dernier marchait avec Mitsuki à l'arrière. Ils parlaient à voix basses de choses sérieuses a voir leurs têtes.

Dans l'hôtel, ils rattrapèrent le reste du groupe qui attendait Kuroko car leur coach voulait parler.

Mitsuki se sépara de son ami, souhaita bonne nuit à toute l'équipe puis monta les escaliers.

Kuroko la regarda partir sans vraiment écouter sa coach , qui heureusement pour lui, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Une fois de plus, il était invisible.

« …Les autres équipes arrivent demain et le tournoi commence après-demain donc nous avons une journée libre mais je veut que vous me retrouviez dans la salle à manger pour que nous nous organisions…»

Le discours terminé, ils allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres en se souhaitant bonne nuit

* * *

Kagami se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il s'assit dans son lit puis commença a réfléchir, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir tout de suite.

Et il commença à se rendre compte de ce qui avait été dit au repas .

_« Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara et …Akashi »_ Le rouge n'avait pas peur de les combattre. Il avait peur que Kuroko soit avec eux dans une équipe, ce qui pourtant était probable .

_« Vous êtes au complet_ » L'amie de Kuroko l'avait compris .La génération des miracles serait réunis. Mais pas reconstruite ! Kagami s'en fit la promesse .

Pourtant quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise . Quelque chose que Kuroko avait dit .

_« Nous sommes au complet avec toi » _

* * *

Voila ! c'est long ! donc je vais mettre un peu de temps a écrire le 2eme chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, lorsque Kuroko entra dans la salle à manger, il chercha instinctivement Mitsuki des yeux.

-Elle est pas là .

Le bleu se tourna vers sa lumière, assise à une table, en train de manger des pains au lait. D'énormes cernes semblaient tomber sous ses yeux.

-Qui ça ? demanda innocemment son ombre.

Le rouge ria jaune.

-Ton amie. Je l'ai vu, il y a, il s'arrêta pour compter ,hum…45 min environ.

Le passeur écarquilla les yeux.

-Kagami-kun est là depuis 45 min ?

Il eut comme réponse un regard fatigué.

-En fait, je suis là depuis 1h et demi, confessa t-il.

Kuroko, en s'essayant, devina :

-Excité par les prochains matchs ? Il le dit en se souvenant de la tête de déterré qu'avait eu son coéquipier lors de son premier match contre Kise.

L'autre, trop content d'avoir un excuse, grogna une vague confirmation.

Kuroko en prenant un pain, revint au sujet qui l'intéressait :

-Et…Mitsuki est partie?

Nouveau grognement affirmatif.

-Tu sais où?

-Non. J'étais encore dans le coltar mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait de la famille et qu'elle rentrait ce soir pour le diner, lâcha presqu'a contrecœur le tigre sans que son ombre s'en rende compte.

Ce dernier semblait en réflexion intense.

Kagami, ne voulant pas le déranger, continua à manger en silence.

Des minutes passèrent.

Soudain on entendit du bruit, des voix, le grondement des valises qu'on traîne venant du hall.

Le duo se tourna vers la porte qui menait à celui-ci qui s'ouvrit sur Riko Aido. Elle s'approcha d'eux puis voyant leur question muette, souffla, l'air de divulguer un secret d'état :

-C'est Kaijô…Il parait qu'ils ont rouler pendant toute la nuit alors qu'ils devaient arriver hier, ils se sont trouvés dans des bouchons monstres.

-Dur…, lâcha Kagami,compatissant.

Son ombre approuva d'un coup de tête.

Bientôt, toute l'équipe de Seirin entra et s'installa à la table occupée par Kuroko, Kagami et leur coach dans un concert de bâillements et un ballet de muscles qu'on étire dans l'espoir de chasser le sommeil.

Personne ne fit allusion à l'amie du passeur.

Puis la coach se leva pour parler:

-Aujourd'hui, quartier libre!

Les joueurs accueillirent cette nouvelle avec joie, certains allant même jusqu'à monter sur la table pour improviser une danse de la joie sous le regard amusé de leur équipiers.

Soudain, l'équipe de Kaijô entra dans la salle. Ils avaient l'air aussi (si ce n'est plus ) fatigués que Kagami.

Malgré ça, le visage de Kise s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Kuroko. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers lui.

-Kurokocchi ! dit-il en salutation, d'une voix un peu éteinte.

-Kise-kun, répondit à son salut Kuroko.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, plutôt, et toi ?

-Fatigué…mais sinon ça va…

Hyunga commença à prendre la parole :

-Je ne savais pas que la génération des mi… Eh ! s'arrêta t-il en évitant le pain que Kuroko lui avait lancé.

Kise s'en amusa puis se souvint qu'on lui posait une question .

-Que la génération des miracles … ?

-Oh ! heu … rien, bafouilla le capitaine de Seirin.

Le message était clair : on ne parlait pas de Mitsuki à Kise.

Un ange passa. Suivit d'un autre.

Kuroko qui avait fini de manger, se leva en annonçant qu'il allait visiter la ville et qu'il serait rentré vers 19h.

Kise bouda :

-Kurokocchi ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

L'intéressé continuant à marcher vers la sortie, le blond demanda à Seirin de dire où il était à sa propre équipe avant de disparaître à la suite du bleu.

Quelqu'un posa la question que tout le monde se posait :

-Il va pas lui dire ?!

La réponse, bien que surprenante fût dite par Kagami :

-Non.

Il était déjà à cran par sa mauvaise nuit mais la perspective de voir sa journée avec Kuroko gâchée par Kise l'énervait encore plus. Car cela signifiait que son ombre allait passer sa journée avec un membre de la génération des miracles .

Son aura, déjà sérieusement effrayante se transforma en aura démoniaque. Il serra son poing, et le pain qui était dedans s'écrasa .

* * *

Kise et Kuroko passèrent, en effet, la matinée ensembles mais ne firent rien d'extravagant. Ils retrouvèrent même une partie de l'équipe de Seirin pour manger le midi .

Pendant ce repas, alors que tout le monde mangeait, Kise a un moment se redressa et regarda Kuroko, les yeux brillants :

-Kurokocchi !

Le passeur le regarda, intrigué.

Sauf que le blond était tellement ému qu'il ne pût rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Pour finir, il balbutia :

-On va peut-être rejouer ensemble!

Le bleu secoua la tête, le mannequin était vraiment un peu long pour comprendre. Puis il admit :

-Peut-être .

L'as de Kaijô, le regarda, les yeux brillants .

Kagami qui était son voisin, le regarda puis ,surpris, s'exclama :

-Oï ! Faut pas pleurer !

Le blond, qui en effet pleurait se tourna vers lui et se servit de lui comme peluche il le prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le rouge, pétrifié ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos sous le regard amusé des autres joueurs présents.

Une fois la crise passée, il remercia Kagami dans le tee-shirt était trempé de larmes (et de morve ? ), puis réalisa (enfin ) :

-On … va peut-être … jouer avec … Il s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase .

Kuroko finit donc pour lui :

-On va peut-être jouer avec Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine ou Akashi.

Kise se remit à pleurer. Cette fois, Kagami s'esquiva en se levant. Ce fût donc l'autre voisin de Kise qui se retrouva à faire la peluche consolatrice.

Kuroko se leva et sortit sans faire attention au mannequin. Sa lumière le suivit .

Une fois dehors, le rouge, gêné demanda :

-Tu ne devrais pas le consoler ?

-Il pleure parce qu'il est heureux et fatigué. Il n'a pas besoin d'être consolé.

-Mouais, dit Kagami en regardant son tee-shirt, Il était quand même…

-Mouillant ?

Kagami le regarda et vit que son ombre souriait. Il éclata de rire et enleva son tee-shirt qui n'était plus présentable.

-On peut retourner à l'hôtel pour que je change de haut ?

Le bleu acquiesça et ils s'y dirigèrent en parlant de tout et de rien .

* * *

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et le soir venu, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur équipe à l'hôtel le rouge était d'excellente humeur.

Leur coach leur informa que les autres équipes n'étaient pas arrivés et qu'ils mangeait avec Kaijô dans un restaorant.

En s'y rendant, les deux équipes parlaient du retard des autres équipes, Kaijô se plaignant des bouchons, Seirin se vantant d'y avoir échappé .

En rentrant dans le restaurant, Kagami aperçût à une table occupée par des vieux, Mitsuki. Intrigué, il la regarda plus consciencieusement.

Et ce, pendant tout le repas. Il était à un bout de table et ces voisins étaient principalement de Kaijô, il n'avait donc pas l'obligation d'entretenir la conversation.

La jeune fille avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir autour de tout ces vieux. À un moment, elle sentit le regard du rouge et releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fit un signe de tête pour le saluer, il y répondit.

Puis, un voisin de la fille, âgé au moins de 60 balais, lui parla, elle répondit rapidement puis se retourna vers le rouge qui continuait de la regarder.

Cette fille était de la génération des miracles. Mais personne ne le savait car elle n'était pas un membre officiel.

Le fauve brûlait d'envie de jouer contre elle. Car si elle appartenait à la génération des miracles en étant une fille, elle devait avoir un talent extraordinaire.

L'autre bout de sa table s'esclaffa suite à une blague de Kise, que le rouge fixa un court instant avant de se réintérresser à la jeune fille qui avait aussi vu le blond.

Elle sourit à Kagami qui lui rendit son sourire .

A la fin du repas, les deux équipes sortirent, Kagami en dernier. En regardant Mitsuki, il eut pitié d'elle, tellement elle s'ennuyait à cette table.

Il fit signe à son équipe de ne pas l'attendre puis retourna dans le se dirigea à la table de la fille qui, à présent, le regardait avec curiosité.

Il salua, en s'inclinant, toutes les personnes attablées puis se tourna vers Mitsuki :

-Tu sais, l'hôtel va bientôt fermer ses portes, tu devrais rentrer avec moi, mentit-il.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Et bien, Mitsuki, si tu dois partir, part. Ne prends pas le risque de dormir à la belle étoile !

Elle regarda la femme qui avait dit ça , se leva précipitamment, salua puis sortit du restaurant en entraînant Kagami avec elle.

Une fois sortit, elle se tourna vers son sauveur :

-Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier tellement ce que tu as fais est…

Kagami se sentis rougir et marmotta en essayant de cacher sa gêne :

-Tu me faisais trop pitié avec tout ces vieux à côté de toi…

Elle sourit, un sourire éclatant , puis demanda :

-Excuse moi , mais quel est ton nom ? Je ne le connais pas...

Kagami rit et le lui dit.

-Je suis la lumière de Kuroko, précisa t-il .

Ils marchaient à présent mais il sentit qu'elle sursauta .

-C'est vrai ? Et bien…Kuroko a de la chance d'avoir une lumière si gentille…

-Disons que comme l'ancienne ne l'était pas, en comparaison je suis, en effet, le dieu de la bonté…

Elle éclata de rire, un rire léger qui fit accéléra le rythme du cœur de Kagami pendant quelques instants.

-Tu as rencontré Aomine !

-J'ai rencontré Aomine. J'ai même joué contre lui.

-Ah ? Et…?

-Un désastre…

-Pour qui ?

-Pour Nous …

-La prochaine fois, peut-être…Son style est assez déstabilisant la première fois.

-Bof...Lorsque je lui ai dit que je voulais une revanche, il m'a rit au nez…

Mitsuki fronça les sourcils .

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas très gentil…

-Aomine n'est pas gentil .

-Exact .

Kagami se permit de la regarder,un instant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il dit ?

-Hein ?

-« Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi .»

-Sérieux ?

Là, elle s'arrêta net. Le rouge lui attrapa le bras pour qu'ils reprennent le chemin .

-En fait, il n'arrête pas de le dire.

-Quel crétin …

Ils voyaient à présent devant eux les deux équipes qui s'étaient arrêtées,observant la voisine de Kagami.

Kuroko, qui avait deviné qui c'était, avait les sourcils relevés.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre suivit de bruits de course .

-Miiiitsuki-chaaan !

Kise arriva sur la jeune fille avec tellement de force, qu'elle tomba en arrière, Kise avec .

La jeune fille était à présent par terre sur le dos, Kise au dessus d'elle, et un peu inquiet .

-Mitsuki-chan ! Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Oui, non, Tu m'écrase.

Se rendant enfin compte de la position qu'il occupait, Kise se mit à rougir alors qu'il était en train de se lever.

Aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami, il remit son amie debout en la prenant dans ses bras .

Tous les deux debout, il continua le câlin pendant que ceux de son équipe le regardait avec curiosité.

La jeune fille finit par dire :

-Kise-kun, tu m'écrase. Encore une fois. Tu veut me tuer ? dit-elle en souriant, montrant qu'elle blaguait.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois, se moqua à son tour Kuroko.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

-Tu savais ?

-Que tu voulais la tuer ? Non, mais maintenant oui.

-Que Mitsuki-chan était là.

-Oui, je l'ai vu hier, admit le passeur.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda presque en pleurant.

-Parce que tu aurais voulu la tuer, répondit malicieusement le bleu.

La principale intéressée éclata de rire, ce qui, de nouveau fit faire des loopings au cœur de Kagami.

-Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer, Kuroko.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis continua

-Mais...J'ai également envie de savoir pourquoi tu as caché ma présence à Kise.

Ce dernier s'était rapproché d'elle si bien que lorsque leurs bras se frôlèrent, la main du blond attrapa celle de la brune.

Kuroko haussa des épaules :

-Pour m'amuser.

Kagami lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

-T'as vraiment de drôles de goûts !

* * *

Certains joueurs que Mitsuki n'intéressait pas, commencèrent à se remettre en route.

Les autres suivirent Kise, Kuroko,Kagami et Mitsuki étaient à la fin.

Kise s'accrochait à la fille, en débitant plein de phrases :

-On va rejouer ensemble, hein, Mitsuki-chan, à trois, ça sera génial…Et puis, et puis, on va manger ensemble, comme lorsqu'on était à Teiko, daccord, et…on va…on va…

Kagami profita de l'hésitation du blond, pour demander :

-Tu va participer au tournoi, Mitsuki ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête :

-Non, je suis ici pour me reposer…pendant les vacances… au soleil…à la mer…tu vois ?

Kise à cette réponse ,hurla presque :

-NON ! Mitsuki, il faut que tu participe au tournoi ! Tu verras les autres ! Midocchin , Muracchin ,Akacchin et Aocchin !

-D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que c'est devenu un crétin qui pense que personne peut le battre ?

Kuroko acquiesça et Kise en profita :

-Participe au tournoi, comme ça ... tu pourras battre Aocchin et comme ça, il sera comme avant ! Comme ça, tu … heu …il ….

-Tu t'embrouille Kise-kun.

Kuroko dit sérieusement :

-C'est vrai que si tu battais Aomine-kun, il serai sans doute comme avant.

Kagami demanda :

-Parce qu'il y a une chance que Mitsuki batte Aomine ?

Kise et Kuroko le regardèrent longuement puis d'une seule voix répondirent :

-Plus qu'une chance.

Mitsuki lança :

-Je l'ai déjà battu au collège mais je ne vais pas participer au tournoi, dit-elle d'une voix ferme .

Kise la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu :

-Allez ! Aocchin est vraiment méchant !S'il te plait, Mitsuki-chan !

Pendant le reste du retour, Kise supplia son amie se participer, et Mitsuki refusa. Kagami resta silencieux, méditant ce qui s'était dit .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Kuroko dit malicieusement :

-Kise, tu ne demande pas à la bonne personne.

Les trois autres jeunes se tournèrent vers lui.

Kuroko sourit, fier de sa trouvaille :

-Pour que Mitsuki participe au tournoi, tu dois demander à…

-À… ?

-Akashi-kun .

Sur ces paroles, il monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, laissant ces trois compagnons choqués .

Kise manifesta sa joie en dansant et chantant dans les escaliers, laissant seul le rouge et la brune .

Kagami leva un sourcil :

-S'il te le demande, tu y participeras ?

La brune soupira :

-Les ordres d'Akashi sont absolus.

-C'est drôle, tout le monde le dit.

-Parce que c'est vrai. Je te conseille de ne pas t'y frotter …

Le rouge rit.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Bonne nuit Kagami .

* * *

Cette nuit là , Kagami se réveilla et jura dans le noir .S'il continuait ses insomnies , il serait HS avant même de jouer …

Et comme la nuit dernière, des phrases resurgir de sa mémoire :

_« Je l'ai déjà battu au collège » _

_« Tu va participer au tournoi, Mitsuki »_

_« Tu t'inquiète pour moi »_

_« Kuroko a de la chance d'avoir une lumière si gentille »_


	3. Chapter 3

La salle à manger était pleine de joueurs lorsque Kagami y entra.

Les autres équipes étaient finalement arrivées pendant la nuit.

Elles s'étaient plus ou moins regroupées par table, sauf Kise qui était accroché à Kuroko. Le rouge en s'installant leur demanda :

-C'est qui Murasakibara et Akashi ? (N'oublions pas qu'il ne les a pas encore vu …)

Kise se décrocha légèrement du passeur, pour lui montrer un géant violet à l'air épuisé assis à côté de … Le rouge s'étrangla .

-Il est grand, hein ?

Kise comprenait sa réaction de travers. Certes, le violet était immense, mais plus encore , Himuro…

Il le croyait au States…Que ce qu'il foutait au Japon ? Dans une équipe possédant un membre de la génération des miracles ?

Kagami ferma les yeux puis demanda :

-Et Akashi ?

Ce psychopathe dont tout le monde avait peur.

Kise secoua la tête :

-Je vois son équipe mais lui…

Kuroko dit :

-Il aime rester mystérieux… Et puis…Il doit être en train de chercher Mitsuki, termina t-il sur un ton satisfait.

-Vous lui avez dit ?

-Pas en face à face mais il sait qu'elle est ici, et comme nous, il veut qu'elle participe au tournoi.

-Si elle n'a pas envie… Et comment vous avez fait pour lui dire si vous l'avez pas vu ? demanda le rouge.

Kise le regarda puis sortit un objet de sa poche .

-Vois-tu Kagamicchi, nous sommes au 21ème siècle, et cet objet sert à parler à d'autres personnes sans être en face d'eux…ça s'appelle un téléphone portable,tu veut que je t'épelle ?

-Ça ira, grogna le rouge qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Kuroko regardait ses voisins se chamaillaient, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

-_Hello_, Kagami, dit soudain une voix froide derrière le rouge.

Celui-ci se retourna violement, le visage crispé, il articula douloureusement :

-Ça faisait longtemps…Himuro !

-Oui…c'est fou comment le hasard fait bien les choses …

Kagami le regarda, tendu.

-Sur ce…

Le frère du rouge s'éloigna et sortit pendant que Kagami bouillait intérieurement.

Il abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Kise et Kuroko.

L'ombre, attendit quelques instants pour qu'il se calme avant de lui demander :

-C'est ton frère ?

Sa lumière hocha la tête.

-Mon frère ET un connard !

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration.

* * *

Même ayant fini de manger, ils restèrent à la table, en grande partie par fainéantise. Ils parlaient du travail de Kise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec force et colère.

Deux personnes entrèrent.

Mitsuki et…? À la tête de ses voisins, Kagami devina que c'était le fameux Akashi.

Il avait des cheveux aussi rouges que les siens et son visage exprimait, présentement, de l'amusement, bien que son interlocutrice soit folle de rage. Mais peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il souriait.

La brune s'assit à côté de Kise, Akashi la suivant.

-Non.

-Allons, Mitsuki, tu ne va quand même pas me désobéir, si ? Demanda d'un ton calme l'ex-capitaine de la génération des miracles, en saluant Kise et Kuroko d'un mouvement de tête.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es plus mon capitaine ! Fût craché la réponse.

Certaines personnes dans le réfectoire se tournèrent vers eux, et ceux qui connaissaient Akashi avaient leurs yeux qui s'agrandissaient par la surprise.

Le rouge aux yeux vairons, se faisant engueuler ?! Par une fille ?!

Le pire, c'est qu'il continuait à arborer son sourire.

Ça cachait quelque chose. D'inquiétant. Et ce quelque chose faisait trembler beaucoup de personnes. Dont Kise.

Kagami remarque même des signes de peur chez son ombre, ce qui, pour le passeur était incroyable.

Il reporta son attention vers le duo à l'origine de toute cette peur.

Mitsuki fixait avec intensité les yeux hétérochromes. Le possesseur de ces derniers avait négligemment posé un coude sur la table, pour reposer se tête dans sa main.

Un ange passa.

-Tu n'a _vraiment _pas envie, ou c'est juste par fainéantise ? Demanda finalement le rouge

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je ne participerais pas à ce tournoi !

Et, dans un excès de colère, elle abattit, comme Kagami, son poing sur la table.

Cela ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à Akashi.

* * *

Le bruit réveilla quelqu'un qui jusqu'à présent dormait. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux bleus.

Aomine leva la tête, s'apprêtant à gueuler sur ceux qui l'avait réveillé, mais lorsqu'il vit ses camarades et entendit la voix d'Akashi, il choisit de s'abstenir.

Non pas que son ex-capitaine lui fasse peur ...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table d'où venait les cris. Il y découvrit sans grand étonnement Kise, Kuroko et l'idiot Kagami.

Akashi n'était pas à sa place au milieu de tous des minables.

Mais, plus surprenant que la présence d'Akashi à cette table, c'était la présence de la fille qui criait.

Profitant que les autres ne se soit pas aperçu de sa présence, il resta dans l'ombre dans l'espoir de comprendre.

-Tu n'en a pas marre de contrôler tout, Akashi ? Moi, j'en serai fatigué.

-Mais moi, c'est moi et toi c'est toi, Mitsuki.

Aomine bondit à ce nom :

-Naaan , Sérieux ? Mitsuki !dit-il, grand sourire , Tu participe au tournoi ? Génial !

Kagami le regarda, avec toute la table. Non seulement il était imbu de lui-même mais en plus, il était crétin .

Mitsuki se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Sans un mot.

Une lutte se faisait en elle : devait-elle passer sa colère sur Aomine ou sur la principale source de sa haine ? Aomine ou Akashi ?

Le rouge d'ailleurs, en l'absence de réponse, tint à préciser à l'as de Tôô :

-Evidement qu'elle va participer, ne pose pas de questions stupides !

Le bronzé, aux anges, laissa éclater se joie.

-Génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un de compétent !

Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'il rata le regard blasé de…Tout le monde.

Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit. Sa chère petite Mitsuki avait une faiblesse nommée le caractère enfantin des membres de la génération des miracles.

Or Aomine, au risque de se ridiculiser, le dévoilait.

Sur un ton convenu, le rouge dit en conclusion :

-On va te mettre dans quelle équipe ?

Silence chez Mitsuki.

Début de guerre chez Aomine, Kise et Kuroko/Kagami.

Il les regarda en se levant et se retint de pouffer.

Tous des gamins.

Elle était obligée.

-Mitsuki-chaan, tu vas jouer avec Kaijô , ne ?

-Que dalle ! Elle va être avec moi ! Parce que c'est moi le plus fort !

-La ferme AHOmine ! C'est pas toi le plus fort !

- Ça ne te suffit pas de me voler mon ombre ? BAKAgami ! Tu crois pouvoir voler mon…adversaire !

- Au risque de te déplaire, si vous êtes dans la même équipe, tu ne pourras pas jouer contre elle.

-Ouais, mais si elle est à Seirin, son talent sera gâché, comme toi !

-Oï ! Son talent n'est pas gâché !

-Mitsuki-chan ira a Kaijô !

Akashi regarda Mitsuki et croisa son regard.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

Il ricana et murmura à son attention :

-Il ne manque plus que Murasaki et Midorima pour que ce soit un réel carnage…

Il sortit de la salle où raisonnait les cris des quatre joueurs.

Une fois la porte fermée, il éclata de rire.

Ah…Comme il aimait manipuler les gens avec leur faiblesse…

* * *

Vers midi et demi, Akashi rentra dans le réfectoire.

La dispute avait cessée, dommage, mais il suffisait que le violet soit mis au courant pour que la guerre soit de nouveau déclarée.

Le rouge s'assit à la table des capitaines.

Ils devaient parler organisation.

Mais ces yeux fixaient la table de Mitsuki.

-On la met où, ta nouvelle recrue ? demanda Okamura, le capitaine de Yosen .

-On verra dans le gymnase, on pourra par exemple faire des un contre un pour la « gagner » .

-Alors ce sera Tôô …

Le rouge se tourna sans perdre de vue Mitsuki vers celui qui parlait, Imayoshi, capitaine d'Aomine.

-Hin hin … Je ne suis pas si sur … Vous savez, dans le basket, il y a talent et détermination…

-Heu… Oui ?

-Les as respectifs de nos équipes sont de la génération des miracles, nous sommes donc assurés de leurs talents, mais la détermination …

-Excusez-moi mais, l'as de Seirin, c'est Kagami.

Le rouge regarda Hyūga.

-Une grossière erreur si vous voulez mon avis.

-Nous nous passerons de ton avis.

Le joueur de Tôô essaya de remanier la conversation :

-Avec toute la détermination qu'on peut avoir, c'est quand même Aomine qui gagnera.

Akashi se rendit compte que les capitaines faisaient la même chose que les camarades de Mitsuki.

Ils se chamaillaient ! Des capitaines !

Il sourit pour lui-même.

-Nous verrons.

Il se leva, manger avec eux ne l'intéressait pas.

* * *

Mitsuki jura en voyant le rouge s'approcher.

-Tu dis quelque chose ? lui demanda t-il.

-Rien…

Il s'installa face à elle.

-Tu as vu Murasaki ? ou Midorima ?

-Pas encore…

Kuroko regarda son ex-capitaine.

-Akashi-kun, que fais-tu ?

-Moi ? Je profite, comme vous, du retour de Mitsuki.

Kagami qui observait la salle, se crispa en voyant son frère arriver avec le géant violet.

Kise se retourna pour voir ce qui énervait son frère et vit son ancien coéquipier.

-Bonjour, Ki-chin dit celui-ci, Oh ! Kurocchin, Aocchin ,Akacchin … Le violet s'arrêta en faisant tomber la sucette qui était dans sa main.

-Mitsucchin !

Il se courut vers cette dernière, qui souriait et la fit se lever.

Il la prit dans ses bras mais, plus pour l'amener à sa hauteur qu'autre chose.

Chose faite, il se mit à la faire tourner, riant comme un gamin, toute fatigue oubliée.

La fille dans ses bras riait aussi, avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Akashi lança un regard à la table des capitaines.

Ils regardaient la scène, surpris.

Mais le message avait été compris.

_« Ils auront de la détermination »_

Le violet reposa son amie lorsqu'il se sentit un peu faible.

Il s'assit à côté de Kise et pose LA question.

-Tu participes au tournoi, Mitsucchin ?

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire et répondit à l'affirmative.

Le violet eut un sourire d'enfant qui voit son Noël arriver en avance.

Il passa la main au dessus de la table pour ébouriffer les cheveux bruns.

La conversation tourna, pendant le repas, autour du tournoi.

Kagami, bien qu'il soit l'un des premiers à s'être installé, ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Trop de joueur de la génération des miracles…

Aomine braillait qu'il allait écraser tout le monde.

Kise racontait des blagues.

Kuroko était silencieux.

Murasakibara mangeait.

Mitsuki riait.

Akashi regardait.

-Tu as bien fait de m'écouter, dit-il vers le dessert.

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Tu sais que parfois j'ai envie de te frapper ?

Il ricana sadiquement.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-...Comment tu as fait pour savoir que j'allais dire oui ?

-J'ai confiance en mon charme, se moqua t-il, puis, sentant son regard insistant , il lâcha :

-Je connais tes faiblesses …

Aomine releva un sourcil, intéressé.

-Ah Ouais ? T'as des faiblesses, Mitsuki ?

-Tout le monde a des faiblesses, Aomine, certains les cachent, c'est tout.

Akashi pensa à lui-même en terminant sa phrase.

Kuroko, d'ailleurs, devait penser comme lui.

-Akashi-kun a des faiblesses ?

-Oui, Kuroko je suis comme tout le monde, tu sais …

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards de ses ex-joueurs.

Mitsuki revint au sujet qui l'intéressait :

-Tu connais mes faiblesses et … ?

-Une fois qu'on connait les faiblesses de l'autre, on peut le manipuler à sa guise !

-Traduction : Tu m'as manipulée ?

-Oui.

-J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper, là.

Le rouge se retint, une fois de plus, de rire. C'était fou comment la présence de la brune l'humanisait !

Il se leva, conscient que rester près d'elle serait dangereux.

-On se voit au gymnase.

* * *

La température de la salle prit quelques degrés quand le rouge fût parti.

Aomine, Kise et Kuroko se détendirent: ils parlaient à présent plus fort, gesticulaient, (Aomine renversa un plat) et semblaient réellement mieux.

Seul Murasakibara et Mitsuki restait les mêmes.

Le premier parce qu'il continuait à manger ;la deuxième parce qu'il semblait à Kagami qu'elle n'avait pas peur du capitaine de Rakuzan.

La salle se vida peu à peu, les joueurs allant au gymnase.

Le groupe fût le dernier à partir (Murasakibara avait rechigné a partir avant car il avait toujours faim…)

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Le gymnase était moderne un terrain de basket était au centre de la grand pièce et des gradins l'entouraient. Il possédait plusieurs vestiaires bien qu'il soit d'une petite commune.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, toutes les équipes étaient assises, sauf Akashi qui était au centre du terrain.

Il attendit qu'ils soient assis avant de commencer un discours sur l'importance de ce tournoi et quelques règles.

-Nous sommes 6 équipes, plus un joueur qui est...imprévu. Viens Mitsuki.

La fille descendit et le rejoignit, provoquant des murmures.

Quelqu'un s'écria :

-Mais, c'est une fille !

-Elle vaut ton talent, Haru-kun, répondit le capitaine rouge d'un ton aimable mais légèrement menaçant.

-Comment on peut le savoir ? Cria un autre joueur.

-VOS GUEULES ! hurla Aomine qui s'était levé de son siège. ELLE EST PLUS FORTE QUE VOUS TOUS RÉUNIS !

Un ange passa.

Le capitaine de Tôô regarda son as et dit d'une voix très calme :

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir un 'un contre un '? Pour évaluer son niveau...

Akashi hocha la tête.

-Excellente idée. Aomine contre Mitsuki ?

L'atmosphère devint électrique.

Aomine contre cette fille ? Ça serait un massacre...

La brune haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

-Il me faudrait un maillot, enfin, une tenue.

Momoi, qui se levait pour accompagner son ami d'enfance, fouilla dans son sac avant de lui donner des vêtements.

Pour finir, Aomine et Mitsuki se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, pendant que les autres s'installaient mieux pour mieux voir.

Kagami, assis à côté de Kuroko, lui demanda :

-Ils vont se changer...ensembles ?

-Sans doute...On faisait comme ça au collège.

Le rouge rougit en imaginant toute la génération des miracles avec une fille dans les vestiaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux joueurs arrivèrent.

Ils se placèrent au centre du terrain. Le ballon fut donné à Aomine. Ce n'était qu'un 'un contre un' amical.

-Prête pour ma revanche ?

-Toujours ! Je te demanderai juste de ne pas rentrer dans la zone tout de suite...

-Tiens donc ! Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

-Hmm. Je t'accorde 5 min.

-Dac'

-...

Aomine lança en l'air la balle. Puis il sauta, alors que son adversaire ne bougeait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Kagami.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son ombre qui semblait déjà captivé par le match.

Aomine attrapa d'un geste vif la balle et retomba lourdement au sol, en face de Mitsuki qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

La panthère esquissa un geste vers la droite. Aucune réaction. Il bondit vers la gauche, utilisant une technique que Kagami n'avait pas encore vu, puis courut vers le panier avant de dunker.

1-0

La plupart des joueurs soupirèrent. La fille ne valait rien.

Elle était pourtant en train de sourire à Aomine pendant qu'il lui remettait le ballon.

Elle fit un pas en avant, Aomine l'arrêta aussitôt. Le sourire de la brune devint un sourire carnassier.

Elle recula puis disparut à la droite de joueur de Tôô qui fut déstabilisé. Ça s'était passé très vite. On entendit le ballon rebondir après le tir de la joueuse.

1-1

Tout le monde cessa de respirer. Aomine avait été passé !?

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ramassa la balle et se replaça au centre du terrain.

Là, il commença à passer à droite. Il fut arrêté par une main qui se dirigeait vers le ballon. Il se recula vivement et tourna sur lui-même pour essayer à gauche. Même chose.

Au bout de quelques essais, il réussit à passer la jeune fille, mais après ¾ pas, elle le rattrapa et se replaça devant lui. Il sauta et tira.

2-1

Kagami se tourna vers Kuroko, complètement hagard.

-Elle...elle...a...

Il s'arrêta en voyant que ça allait reprendre.

Il remarqua que déjà, dans les yeux d'Aomine, des lueurs bleus luisaient. Il approchait de la Zone.

Comme Mitsuki lui tournait le dos, il ne put savoir si elle aussi était à la limite.

Mitsuki bougea, Aomine aussi, ils étaient presqu'en symbiose.

2-2

5-2

7-2

7-4

7-6

Le match dura pendant des minutes électriques, des instants où rien n'existait mis à part eux deux et le ballon.

Les minutes passaient et Aomine s'approchait de plus en plus de la Zone, marquant avec plus de facilité les paniers.

Puis la fille s'était tourné vers les gradins, et Kagami avait pu voir ses yeux verts. Ils brillaient de la même intensité que ceux de la panthère.

Et elle commença à marquer, elle aussi des paniers.

Ils étaient à présent au centre du terrain, au bord de la Zone, à la limite. Qu'ils traversèrent.

Leurs yeux se firent éclairs. Leurs corps se firent ombres.

Aomine était encore plus mobile qu'a la normale. Il bougeait à une vitesse ahurissante. Pourtant, Mitsuki n'était pas en reste, elle ne jouait pas comme lui, mais arrêtait la balle, passait l'autre, marquait, et prenait de l'avance.

7-9

Dernières secondes.

Mitsuki prend la balle à Aomine, et court vers le panier, saute, sa main s'accroche au cercle, son corps est propulsé vers le haut. Elle est en équilibre sur le panier, ne se tenant qu'à une main, l'autre tenant fermement le ballon qu'elle enfonce dans le cercle alors qu'elle est à la verticale au dessus de lui.

Fin du match.

7-11

Tout le monde la regarde, faisant le poirier sur le panier.

Aomine est le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se place au dessous d'elle.

-Si tu reste ainsi, ton tee-shirt va glisser...fit-il d'une voix amusée, ce qui est...bizarre. Il vient de perdre et pourtant, il sourit.

La fille doit sans doute rougir, ce qui le fait rire davantage, et perd l'équilibre. Elle se rétablit, sur le sol, la tête en haut.

-Alors...ta revanche ? Se moque t-elle.

-Tss...On ne me remercie pas ? J'ai été gentil...

-Je comprends...Tu m'as laissé gagner ! Ironisa t-elle.

L'autre hausse les épaules.

Les autres, sont assis dans les gradins, mais ils voient leurs yeux toujours brillants.

Akashi les rejoints. Il échange un peu avec eux à voix basse puis crie pour les autres :

-Que ceux qui doutent encore de son talent viennent.

Personne ne se lève.

Aomine éclate de rire puis la regarde :

-Je l'aurais ma revanche...

-Dans tes rêves...réplique t-elle sur le même ton.

-Vous devriez vous changez, dit leur ex-capitaine.

Ils partent donc vers les vestiaires, laissant les autres dans une confusion extrême. Les joueurs de la génération des miracles ne paraissent pas trop surpris.

Kagami hurle dans les oreilles de Kuroko :

-MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE FILLE !?

Il n'est pas le seul. Dans chaque équipes, on se tourne vers les ex-joueurs de Teiko.

Ceux de Tôô restent là, bras ballant. LEUR as a été battu. Dans la Zone. Par une fille.

Cette fille, Mitsuki est de la génération des miracles, pourtant elle ne joue pas comme Aomine, elle ne copie pas comme Kise, ne shoote pas comme Midorima, n'a pas le gabarit de Murasakibara et n'est pas une ombre comme Kuroko.

Cette fille appartient comme eux, au rang au dessus des joueurs normaux.

Cette fille a battu Aomine.

Ce tournoi promettait de belles choses !

* * *

Aomine et Mitsuki rentrèrent.

Ils montèrent les escaliers des gradins et prirent place au fond.

Ils riaient à deux et ne semblaient nullement fatigués après leur affrontement. Leurs yeux luisaient encore, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas encore complètement sortis de la Zone.

Midorima se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Tu t'es améliorée depuis le dernière fois, lança t-il d'une voix froide.

-Oh ! Mido-Mido ! Ça va ?

Gros silence.

Le vert remonte ses lunettes bien qu'elles n'en aient pas besoin.

-Pourrais-tu ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? C'est très désagréable.

-Mouais...T'as pas changé.

Aomine rit et donne une accolade au shooter de Shutoku dont le visage se décompose. Il s'extirpe des bras bronzés en grommelant des injures pour les deux joueurs, puis s'éloigne des deux « fous » en se rasseyant à côté de Takao.

L'après midi passe rapidement avec des 'un contre un' pour évaluer certains joueurs. Comme prévu, lorsqu'un membre de le Génération des miracles joue, il gagne conte l'autre avec un score assez élevé, en écrasant son adversaire.

Mais personne ne rentre dans la Zone.

Mitsuki et Aomine ne rejouent pas et restent dans le fond des gradins, sans se préoccuper des regards de certains joueurs. Akashi,lui non plus, ne joue pas, il organise plutôt les 'un contre un'.

Lorsque la plupart des joueurs ont joués, les équipes repartent vers l'hôtel, pour se laver et se changer. Il est 18h.

Kagami, sur le chemin, rattrape le duo monstrueux avec Kuroko.

-Alors, Aomine, je croyais que personne ne pouvait te battre ? Se moque t-il.

-La ferme, Baka ! Je l'ai laissé gagné !

-Quand tu veut Aomine...lance Mitsuki en souriant.

-Roh...Tu es fatiguée... Ça peut attendre...Se désiste l'autre.

-C'est ça...

-Tu as bien joué, Mitsuki, dit Kuroko d'une voix neutre.

-Merci ! Au début, j'ai un peu galéré mais c'est revenu...Comme le vélo !

- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton style ? Demande Kagami, plus qu'intéressé.

-Mon style ? Répète la jeune fille, un peu perdue.

-Oui, parce que ce n'est pas celui de Kuroko, ni de Kise, Aomine ou même le mien...

-Ah ! Et bien...Je ne sais pas...

-Mais comment tu fais pour...avec Aomine...Tu...

La brune sourit.

-Ah...Mais ce ne serait plus aussi drôle si on connaissait le 'truc' ! Sois patient...

Sur ces paroles, elle court vers l'avant rejoindre Midorima. On peut entendre un « Mido-Mido ! » et un « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! ».

Kagami se tourne vers son ombre, dans l'espoir qu'il lui dise le secret de Mitsuki.

Le bleuté sourit mystérieusement mais ne réponds pas. Le rouge n'essaie même pas chez Aomine. Il trouverai par un autre moyen !

* * *

Pendant qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, Aomine parla à son ex-ombre.

-Tu pense qu'Akashi va vouloir réunir la génération des miracles ?

-Il va essayer.

-Kuroko ! Si il le veut, il le fera !

-Pas sur...

-Comment ça ? T'as pas envie, toi, de jouer avec nous ?!

-Là n'est pas la question. Je doute que Mitsuki aimera rester avec Akashi-kun.

-Roh...Elle lui obéit comme nous ! Je te parle même pas d'elle !

-Tu me parle de qui ?

-Mais...de toi ! Est-ce que si Akashi nous réunit, tu va revenir ? Et redevenir mon ombre ?

-...

-C'est sérieux.

-...On est arrivé.

Ils étaient en effet, arrivés à l'hôtel. Ils se séparèrent donc pour aller chacun dans leurs chambres.

Kagami, se trompa plusieurs fois de chambre tellement il était chamboulé par la conversation qu'il avait entendu.

« _Quoi ? Kuroko dans la génération des miracles ? Ombre d'Aomine ? Il n'en ais pas question ! »_

D'un autre côté, il savait que c'était au bleuté de décider. Ses craintes étaient donc fondées. Mais, il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Ah non !

Il y pensait encore en descendant dans le réfectoire. Il s'assit à la table de Murasakibara qui mangeait. Le violet ne lui proposa même pas une miette de ses gâteaux.

_« Égoïste ! » _

-Tiens donc ! Kagami !

Le rouge ne s'énerva même pas contre son 'frère'. Il fit juste un signe de tête.

-C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas joué ensemble cet après-midi ! Continua le brun.

-Je suis sûr que nous trouverons l'occasion de régler nos affaires...

-Bien sur !

* * *

Le repas se fit plutôt silencieux. Chaque équipe était réunie à une table et il n'y eut pas chahut.

Mitsuki mangea sur 'invitation' à la table de Rakuzan, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas ravie. Elle ne parla pas sauf lorsque son ancien capitaine lui adressait la parole ce qui était rare.

Vers le dessert, elle sortit de la salle pour monter se coucher.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida, par petits groupes.

Kagami fut l'un des derniers à sortir. Lorsqu'il le poussa la porte, il entendit Akashi parler à Kuroko et Aomine.

Le rouge de Seirin ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il sortit donc en claquant la porte.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, le rouge rêva que son ombre partait vers Aomine en lui disant que _lui _était bien meilleur.

Apparaissait alors Akashi qui souriait sadiquement devant la tristesse du tigre.

Midorima et Kise couraient vers eux. Mitsuki se trouvait au milieu d'eux.

Et lorsque Kagami essuya les larmes qui brouillait sa vue il vit que la génération des miracles était grandes, majestueuse, puissante comme dans les photos en contre-plongée.

Et il vit Kuroko qui s'éloignait de lui, il cria le nom de son ombre mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Il entendit alors, comme des commentateurs de radio parler.

« Et la génération des miracles écrase son adversaire, le lycée Seirin. Leur as ne tient pas contre le duo Aomine/Kuroko. On dit d'ailleurs que ce dernier était avant à Seirin. Il a bien fait de les quitter ! »

Kagami se réveilla en entendant son réveil sonner.

Il parla à lui-même :

-Bonne journée Kagami ! Ce n'est pas comme si ton frère était là, que ton rival menaçait de reprendre ton ombre, et qu'un psychopathe allait être avec toi toute la journée !


End file.
